


Cold days

by lonesomehail



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4465976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonesomehail/pseuds/lonesomehail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>anon requested fluffy/cute sjips, not sure how well I delivered on that but oh well</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cold days

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested fluffy/cute sjips, not sure how well I delivered on that but oh well

Sjin shivered in the cold wind as he walked along through the tundra biome, trailing along forlornly  
after Sips who didn’t appear to be affected by the cold at all. Even as he followed the path Sips had  
broken through the snow some of the white powder managed to fall into his boots, slowly melting  
into slush and turning his feet into icicles. “Sips how much further?” he called out, praying that they’d  
set up camp soon before he froze to death.

“Stop being such a big babby Sjin we’re almost there! Just a couple more hours of walking and we  
should be there before sunset.” Sips replied without looking back, too busy studying his map as he  
walked.

“Can we at least take a break?” he asked with a slight whine to his tone, and upon seeing Sips stop he  
immediately grabbed a branch of the nearest tree to balance as he stood on one foot pulled his boot  
off, turning it upside down and shaking it vigorously to get the snow out. By the time he had started  
the process with the other foot Sips had reached him, just in time to catch him as his grip slipped from  
the branch.

“Th-anks S-sips.” He stuttered out between chattering teeth as he put the boot back on, the cold  
catching up to him now that he wasn’t moving.

Hearing the chattering Sips took a good look at him, brown eyes widening as he took in Sjin’s shaking  
form and exposed skin that was red from the biting wind. “Geez Sjin you’re shaking like a leaf! You  
shoulda told me you were cold.” Stepping back he slid his bag off and started digging around, only  
stopping once he had managed to dump most of its contents on the ground. “Shit I thought I had a  
spare jacket, good thing I’ve got a backup plan.” He said unzipping his jacket then holding his arms out  
to Sjin.

“What?” Sjin asked looking distrustfully between Sips open arms and his expectant face.

“Come here I’ll warm you up myself.” Sips said once again gesturing for him to come closer.

Feeling his face heat up as he cautiously stepped into Sips warm embrace, he was happy that his  
cheeks were already red from the cold.

Sjin’s hesitant steps hadn’t brought him close enough, even with his arms around him Sips could still  
see and feel him shivering in the couple inches distance he had left between them in the loose hug. A  
small smirk lit up his face as he trailed his hands lower, fingers tugging at the thin fabric of his coat  
before sneaking under the edge of it and lightly trailing up the soft skin of his back.

Sjin jumped at the feeling of ice cold skin on his back, squeaking in surprise as his body jolted forward  
to be flush against Sips before he realized what he’d done. “What the hell Sips! Why would you do  
that your hands are freezing!”

“Well you can’t get warm if you’re like a mile away from me!” he huffed out in amusement, but  
moved his hands back over top of Sjin’s clothing. A smile graced his face as he felt Sjin move his hands  
to wrap around him within his open jacket, before resting his head against him.

After a couple minutes within Sips jacket and embrace his shivering started to subside. “I’m so fucking  
done with all this shitty snow” he breathed out against Sips, breaking the almost too comfortable  
silence.

Sips pulled back at that, not far enough that Sjin left his warmth, but far enough back so that Sjin  
could see the playful glare sent his way. “You know I love that white powdery stuff Sjin! And the snow  
is actually really pretty, it’s all sparkly rainbows and shit if you look closely.” He said using one arm in a  
sweeping gesture to the area around them. Hearing a ‘very pretty’ from Sjin he looked back to see he  
was staring at him instead of the snow, creating a warm feeling in his chest.

“Oh fuck off Sjin!” he laughed, playfully shoving Sjin “That shits way too cheesy.”

“You know you love it.” Sjin argued, moving his arms tighter around Sips and burrowing in closer.

“You’re still cold?”

“Not really anymore. Although….” Sjin paused to playfully flutter his lashes at him “My lips are still  
kinda cold.” His tone was joking, but the look in his eyes wasn’t. Carefully moving a hand to cup the  
side of Sjin’s face he watched Sjin’s pretty blue eyes light up.

“Guess I’d better finish warming you up then.” He said with a grin, tilting his head towards Sjin’s.


End file.
